House of Toral
The House of Toral was the richest and most powerful Klingon house that was not a member of the , though it was of noble lineage and could trace its lineage from the imperial house of . Most of its feudal holdings were located on the rich Mas’ora System deep in Klingon space, with the ancestral seat of power on the planet Mas’ora III. The current leader of the House of Toral was Rear Admiral Razal Gibran. He ascended to the title after the death of his biological grandfather Toral VI on 2350. Because of his affiliation with Starfleet, Gibran could not perform the duties of leader of the House of Toral in an active capacity. Instead, the respected Dahar Master General Klegar who was the most senior and most loyal Gin'tak of the House of Toral assumed the role of House Regent and was charged with taking care of the well-being and continued growth of the house in Gibran’s behalf. There were several occasions, however, where Gibran was able to return to his feudal holdings on Mas’ora III and personally led the House of Toral, three of which were for a period of six months each. During each return, the House of Toral grew stronger in wealth, resources and military capability. By 2385 the House of Toral commanded a fleet of 87 warships called the Mas’ora Fleet, which is composed of 45 warships built by the House itself and 42 warships from 6 vassal houses sworn to the House of Toral. Upon hearing of Admiral Gibran’s assignment to Abraxis Command in the Gamma Quadrant in 2385, General Klegar detached one-fourth of the fleet of the House of Toral and formed it into Task Force Mek’leth, composed of 2 Vor’cha-class Attack Cruisers, 3 K’Vort class Light Cruisers, 4 Deathrite-class Destroyers, and 6 B’rel-class Frigates under the command of General Hargon, a devout nephew of Gibran, and ordered it to follow the leader of their house into the Gamma Quadrant. The crew of Task Force Mek’leth was given the mission of peacefully establishing a Klingon colony near the location of Gibran’s command, watch over his movements from afar, and come to his or his command’s aid when needed. Three Klingon bulk freighters accompanied the task force, bringing along families and the necessary equipment and materials to establish a Klingon colony in the Gamma Quadrant. While General Klegar remained in the Alpha Quadrant and represented the House of Toral in Klingon politics, General Hargon and Task Force Mek’leth were allowed to establish a branch of the House of Toral as a colony on the second largest continent of Abraxis IV. Being a member of the , General Hargon was also designated as the Klingon Empire’s diplomatic representative to Abraxis Command and was given office and quarters on Deep Space Gamma Zero-One, with berth and repair privileges for the ships of Task Force Mek’leth. In addition to the total crew count of 2,510, an additional 6,000 family members belonging to the House of Toral colonized New Mas’ora on Abraxis IV. General Hargon was designated as overlord of the colony. Part of the eagerness of Task Force Mek’leth and General Hargon to join their feudal lord to the Gamma Quadrant was the discovery of the Khronnian race, which shared genetic similarities to the Klingons. Their curiosity stemmed from the fact that despite being as militaristic and feudalistic a society as Klingons, the Khronnians advanced even further in techonology and in physiology. After arriving in the Gamma Quadrant, General Hargon readily split his time between his ambassadorial and protection duties onboard Station DSG1 and Khronnia Prime, the latter to learn more about the Khronnians. Category:Klingons Category:Klingon Houses